In the End
by jds523
Summary: The search for the ultimate weapon has entangled Logan and the rest of the X-Men. A young girl is at the center of the fight and by the end Logan must make a choice that no man should ever have to make, and it may cost him the one thing he's wanted most in life.
1. Chapter 1

FYI- This is a re-post of a story I had taken down not to long ago. I've changed some things, so I hope this makes it better. The story takes kind of at the end of X-Men one, but doesn't really follow the movie lines so it's not that important. PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS FOR READING

Everything around the mansion was clam once again. Magneto was safely locked away and everyone was trying to get back to their normal lives. Xavier was back to trying to convince the world that mutants shouldn't be feared. Some in the house thought he was wasting his time. Scott, Jean and Ororo were busy teaching. While Logan just tried to stay busy. It wasn't long for something to throw a wrench into the quiet.

Long after dinner one night Logan found himself walking around outside the mansion. He'd gotten use to doing this almost every night. A chance for some time alone to clear his mind. As he turned a corner he noticed someone in the darkness. "Hey, hey buddy." Logan yelled as he began to run toward the person. As he turned another corner the person was gone. He stopped and looked around. He hadn't even gotten close enough to tell if the person was male or female.

Back inside Logan found Jean and Scott in the kitchen. "I just found someone snooping around the mansion."

"What do you mean?" Scott asked.

"Someone was outside, when I tried to talk to them they ran off." Logan answered looking at Jean and not Scott.

"We'll just have to keep an eye out." Jean took Scott's hand and they left. Logan couldn't help it he still had feelings for Jean. No matter what he tried he couldn't change the way he felt.

Over the next few days Logan kept an eye out for the mysterious figure. For some reason he was the only concerned about the strange person wondering around the school. Scott and Jean seemed to think that it was just on of the kids fooling around. But Logan wasn't so sure. There was something about the figure that made the hair on the back of his neck stand on end. He didn't know why, but if the person came back around he was going to find out.

Two weeks after the person had disappeared into the darkness leaving Logan with more questions than answers all was quite once again. Logan along with everyone else was asleep in their beds, but were soon awaken. The mansion began to tremble. Logan opened his eyes to look around. He was sure he was dreaming, he had to be. When he put his feet on the floor and he could still feel the tremble he knew he wasn't dreaming.

Opening his door he found Scott and Jean in the hall looking for the cause of the commotion. "What's going on?" Logan looked to see Xavier come around the corner.

"Someone is causing the mansion to shake." Xavier stopped. He closed his eyes trying to figure out who was causing the problem. "She's dreaming."

"Who?" Scott asked.

"I don't know." Xavier opened his eyes and just as suddenly as it all started it stopped. Everything was still again. "She's blocking me out." Xavier began to move toward his office. The sun had began to come up, and this was one hell of a way to wake up. His interest was peaked about this person able to block him out of their mind. He started his day hoping that maybe she would come around.

That night Logan found himself outside looking for the person that was causing all the trouble. He was sure that the person wondering around outside was the same person that caused the mansion to tremble. He'd thought about it all day. He circled the house six times with no luck. Just as he gave up he herd his name. "Logan." The voice was female. He turned and was surprised to find her standing just a few feet away.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Logan took a stand ready to fight if needed.

"Poor Logan, boredom has really taken it's toll on you." She spoke as she slowly walked closer toward him.

"How the hell do you know me?" He raised an eyebrow.

"I know you better than you know yourself." She smiled in a sweet seductive way that if he knew her it would of drove him wild.

"I doubt that." Logan moved closer and took his claws out.

"Those are nice." The woman ran toward him. Gabbing him by the shoulders she threw him to the ground before he could react. When he stood back up he turned around the woman was gone.

Logan came into the mansion to find Xavier waiting for him. "You met her?" He asked Logan.

"Who is she?"

"I'm not sure. But from time to time I catch her trying to read my mind."

"Can you read hers?"

"I get glimpses. But the moment she realizes what I'm doing she blocks me out. I don't know what she's doing around here, I don't think she's a threat. There must be something about you she interested in. Next time you see her see if you can get her to talk to me."

"I don't think she's interested in talking." Logan cracked his neck. The two said their good nights.

Logan went to his room. After changing his cloths he laid on his bed. He didn't know what to think of this new comer. He wondered why she picked him. Of all the people around the mansion there must have been someone else that she could talk to. Some one nicer, more personable. It wasn't long before Logan was sound asleep.

Hours later Logan tossed and turned. Waking covered in sweat. As he caught his breath and slowed his breathing he noticed a new scent in the room. A sweet smell, maybe flowers. "Still having bad dreams Logan?"

Logan turned quickly to find the woman in his room. She sat in the window seal with the curtains blowing in the breeze behind her. Logan sat up in his bed he didn't want to fight with her. "The Professor can help you."

"What makes you think I need your Professors help?" She got up and walked to the bed. Sitting down beside him she slowly slide the back of her hand down the side of his face. "How do you know I'm not here to help you?"

Logan snapped his head around when his door opened. Jean walked in. When he turned back to the mystery woman she was gone. "Where did she go?" He ran to the window.

"Who?" Jean asked joining him at the window.

"The girl, the girl that was just here. The girl that was outside the other night." He looked from Jean back to the window then back to Jean.

"Logan there's no girl." She walked away from the window. After a moment Logan stopped looking out the window and turned his attention to Jean. It was the middle of the night and she was in his room.

"Fight with Scott?" Logan was always looking for his way into Jean's heart.

"No, I was worried about you." She watched as he came closer to her. When he reached his hand out to touch her she moved away. "I should go." She quickly retreated from his room leaving him alone to wonder if he was losing his mind.

He was the only one who had seen this girl. But Xavier had seen her too. She had to be real. But why was he the only one she would talk to. And what did she mean when she said she knew him better than he knew himself? He had a million questions that no one could answer but this girl. And he couldn't find her.

The following morning Logan didn't have time to worry about the girl. Xavier had gotten a tip about a location that was supposedly experimenting on mutants. In the past year hundreds of labs popped up every where. All underground and none with one interest in mind. Creating a weapon. Xavier had feared for years what the end result of experimenting on mutants would be. It was clear that who ever had been there left a long time ago. Dust covered everything. There was nothing left but a few scraps of paper.

"This was a waste of time." Logan huffed.

"Would you rather be out hunting for you dream girl." Scott laughed. Logan turned and gave him the look. As they came out of the base they were all surprised to see a woman standing between them and their jet.

"Logan you brought your friends, how nice." She smiled as she approached them. Scott and Storm got ready for a fight. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." She waved her finger. "I thought this could be a peaceful meeting. But if you would prefer to have you ass kicked." She ran toward them.

Scott tried to shoot her but she deflected the beam then grabbed him by the arm flipping him onto his back. Storm hit her in the side knocking her to her knees. Logan ran to her. She threw him against the jet. Scott got up and ran tackling her. Getting her feet in under her she kicked him off of her. As she got to her feet Storm brought a lighting bolt to strike her. The girl fell to the ground unconscious.

"Lets get her back to the mansion. Maybe the Professor can talk to her." Storm told them as Logan picked her. They all loaded into the jet and left. They had no idea why she attacked them. Sitting in the jet Logan starred at her wondering who she was. Where she came from and why had she shown up at the mansion.

In the medical bay Jean and Xavier worked on her. He tried to read her mind. He was only able to get a few glimpses here and there. "It appears she's able to block me even while she's unconscious."

"How is that possible, wouldn't she have to be stronger than you." Jean asked.

"From what I can tell she is. But she wasn't always like this."

"What do you mean."

"From what I can tell someone made her this way. And not to long ago." Xavier looked at Jean. The two looked down at the girl on the table in front of them.

Logan waited in his room for news on the girl. When his door opened the last person he expected to see was her. But in she walked. "What are you doing here." He walked to her. But stopped just short of touching her. "Are you okay, you took one hell of a hit."

"Poor Logan, I'm not as weak as the rest of them." She walked over to his bed and sat down.

"What's your name kid?" Logan sat down next to her.

"Evelyn, or Chaos. Which ever." She stood up and walked to the window.

"What are you doing? You can stay here."

"No I can't." She started out the window.

"Yes you can." He grabbed her by the arm. "The Professor can help you."

"I don't need help."

"Fine, he can give you a safe place to stay." Logan almost begged. He wondered what he was doing. He didn't know this girl why did he care if she stayed or went. She looked back into his eyes. He still had a hold of her arm. Lost in the moment between the two of them neither knew what the other wanted from them. But in that very moment they both felt a need that they'd not felt before.


	2. Chapter 2

_Please Review!_

"Fine, he can give you a safe place to stay." Logan almost begged. He wondered what he was doing. He didn't know this girl why did he care if she stayed or went. She looked back into his eyes. He still had a hold of her arm. Lost in the moment between the two of them neither knew what the other wanted. But in that very moment they both felt a need that they'd not felt before.

The sound of flash bombs caused Logan to turn away. When he turned back she was gone. He wanted to go after her, but it was clear he was needed at the front door. Running from his room Logan took his claws out. When he reached the front entrance there were three men fighting with Scott and Jean. A man stood there with his arms crossed watching. Logan ran toward them. Two men grabbed Jean. One held her hands behind her while the other held a gun to her head. "Freeze!" The man with crossed arms yelled.

Scott and Logan stopped and stood still glaring at the man. "Were looking for a girl that stool something from us. We believe she has come to this school, and you are now hiding her." He looked from one person to the next. Looking into their eyes to see who would lie to him. No one said a word. "We will go from room to room to find her if we have to."

"She's not here." Xavier said as he came around the corner. "This is a school for children not criminals." He starred the man down.

"Okay, but if we find out your lying to us, we'll burn this place to the ground will all the children in it." The man nodded his head to his men. They let go of Jean and retreated out of the mansion. Scott ran to Jean's side.

"Who the hell is this girl? She's brought all this here." Scott asked.

"She didn't steal anything from them." Logan snapped.

"How would you know?"

"There looking for her because their the ones that made her the way she is." Xavier stopped them from the fight they were about to begin. Making his way to his office he was sure the others followed. "She's in danger."

"Then we have to help her." Logan blurted out.

"We will if we can."

The days passed with no news of the girl or the men hunting her. Logan waited night after night, pacing the grounds hoping that she would return. Xavier and his team searched for her. Using every resource they had they still came up empty. Logan feared the worst, focusing most of his energy on finding the girl. While the others knew things had to keep going.

"Logan, lets go." Scott yelled to him late one night. "The Professor has another lead on that lab." The two men made their way to the jet. Storm and Jean were already waiting for them. They arrived at a building that looked like an old school. Just like with the last building there was no one there. But this time the people had only left recently. Tools laid scattered around. Tables with straps that had recently been used.

As they walked from room to room they found file folders with pictures and information about different mutants. "These people are monsters." Storm looked at one of the files. "There giving these people telepathic powers then trying to control them."

Back at the mansion Xavier looked over the files the group had brought back. He laid out five that he felt held the most information in front of him. Logan and Jean stood on the other side of his desk. "It appears these people were giving people mutant powers along with telepathic powers. They would then increase the powers while still trying to be able to control them. Most of them didn't survive the procedure. Those that did have been under the mans control."

"What man?" Logan asked.

"How are they able to control them?" Jean looked at Logan as he starred at her.

"I'm not sure. But we have to stop them before they succeed." Xavier left the room, leaving Logan and Jean looking at one another. He moved closer to her. Reaching his hand out to her she moved out of his reach.

"Logan you need to find some one that can love you back." Jean sighed and left the room. Logan growled lowly. Slowly he walked out of the professors office. Taking a deep breath in noticed a sweet smell in the hall. He knew this smell. It was her. Sniffing the air he followed the sent. The closer he got to his room the stronger her sent got.

Opening his door he walked into an empty room. Logan rubbed his head feeling that he was losing his mind. His door shut behind him and there she stood. "Where have you been? Why are you soaking wet?" He stepped closer to her.

"It's raining out." She looked out the window. Logan followed her gaze. Turning back to her he could see her lips were blue. He got a blanket off his bed and handed it to her. "Turn around." She looked at him. He did what he was asked, but he wasn't sure weather he did it of his own free will.

After a moment Logan turned back around. "You said your name was?" He asked as she stepped out of the shadows. He looked down to see her cloths laying in a pile on the floor. She was covered with the blanket.

"Eve." She answered. Water dripped from her still soaking hair.

"You must be hungry."

"No, why?" She looked at Logan as they both circled each other in the room. He didn't know what to say to her. Should he asked her why she was there? Maybe he should try to get her to talk to Xavier. Logan could hear her heart beating in her chest. Every time he moved closer to her her heart would race faster.

Logan jerked his head to the right when his door opened. Xavier came in and found Eve standing on the bed. "There's nothing to be afraid of Evelyn."

"How did you know I was here." She remained on the bed. Still covered in nothing but a blanket.

"Logan must of distracted you long enough for me to read your mind." Xavier watched as she looked at Logan. "I only want to help you, and stop the people that did this to you."

"I don't need your help."

"Fine, how about a safe dry place to stay."

Eve didn't want to stay. She knew the trouble she would bring to them if she did. But running wasn't getting her anywhere. They kept finding her. And each time they did things got even worse for her. Oh how she wanted a safe warm bed to sleep in, but she couldn't be that selfish.

"You think about it. There is a room right across the hall. You are more than welcome to use it." Xavier left. He had tried to read her mind but she was fully focused on blocking him out. When the door was shut she sat down on the bed. Logan sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

Sitting there with her Logan wasn't sure what it was he was feeling but it was defiantly something. With her head resting against his chest he looked down to notice that her eyes were closed and she was asleep. Logan gently laid her back on his bed. He took another blanket and covered her with it too. He walked to the chair in the corner and sat down. He closed his eyes and within seconds he was asleep as well.

_Eve stood with her back against the wall. Soaking wet from the rain she starred into Logan's eyes. Slowly he reached his hand out and placed it on the back of her neck. A chill raced down her body as a reaction to his touch. Leaning in closer his lips softly touched hers. She reached out and took a hold of his hips and pulled him to her. _

_ Logan pushed his body hard against hers. He kissed her cheek then her neck. Grabbing the bottom of his shirt she pulled it up over his head. With his shirt on the ground he continued to kiss her neck. Reaching under her skirt he gently pulled her panties down until she could kick them off. Eve made quick work of his belt. Pulling it lose and throwing it to the ground. _

_ Logan reached inside her shirt cupping her breast as she moaned softly into his ear. Unbuttoning his pants she pushed them down past his thighs. She was willing and very much begging for him to make love to her. Pulling her skirt up he grabbed her hips. Holding her tightly he positioned himself to enter her. Just as he moved to thrust Eve screamed._

Logan jumped up opening his eyes. Sweat dripped from his forehead and his heart raced. It was a dream. Just a dream. He turned his attention to the bed. It was empty and her cloths were gone. "Dam it." Rubbing his face he wondered if this was how things were gonna be. She would show up, cause trouble and then disappear in the middle of the night.

Why did she leave? If these other people were looking for her why wouldn't she stay there with people that could help her. He didn't know what to make of this girl. More so he wondered why she kept coming to him. What was it about him that drew her to him? And how could he use that to help her.


End file.
